1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches and, more particularly, to an optical switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switch is a well-known device that connects, disconnects, or changes connections between devices. An optical switch is a switch that directs incoming light energy along one of a number of optical pathways. Optical switches typically include an actuator, which is a well-known mechanical device that moves or controls a mechanical member to move or control the switch.
For example, an optical switch can be implemented with a mirror and an actuator that rotates the face of the mirror. In operation, when a beam of light is directed to the face of the mirror, the output path of the beam of light reflected off of the mirror changes directions as the face of the mirror is rotated.
One of the drawbacks of optical switches is that these types of switches tend to be expensive and difficult to manufacture. As a result, there is a need for an optical switch that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.